


Trouble

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is unable to sleep, Matt comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random plot bunny, I just love Jeremy/Matt and its so rare so i had to write some...its sort of bad. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: Quite obviously i do not own Vampire Diaries , if i did many of the characters who be gay together and Alaric wouldn't be dead. Simples.

"Please" A whine whimpered down the phone line. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, glancing at the clock next to me, my eyes finding it hard to adjust to the artificial light when it was so dark out side and they were recently closed. I had answered my phone before I even looked at who was ringing, so I took a millisecond to glance at the name. Jeremy Gilbert. My face paled, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Jer, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me where you are" I demanded to know , my voice was yet to be working properly so it cracked a little and was a little sluggish. Was he okay? He can't be hurt, with everything that's happened. Please be okay, Jeremy.

"I'm scared I've done something I regret" he cried, I could hear him sobbing down the phone, struggling to breathe gasping for air. I took a sharp intake of breath. Something he regrets...like what? Like killing yourself to see your dead sister or bringing your dead sister back to life .His voice sounded like a small child's, in a technical sense he was still a child. With the phone tucked between my shoulder and my ear, I moved in one swift motion out of my bed. Clambering around the room I grabbed a pair of crumbled jeans, a random shirt that had a strange stench and a jacket, pulling them on quickly tripping a few times and stubbing my toe on the coffee table. If I slept in my bed instead of the sofa I wouldn't have stubbed my toe on anything. Possibly.

"Jer, where are you?" I questioned softly as I ran down the stairs grabbing my keys off the side as I slipped out the door, not bothering to lock it...what was there to steal?

He just kept sobbing it was breaking my heart, sincerely snapping it in two. As I turned on the ignition he finally answered.

"Home" he sniffed out before it went silent, and then there was just an empty continuous beeping coming from my phone. Where the fuck was Elena?...oh right she's a vampire. How could he forget that one?  
I must have broke over 10 laws on the way to the Gilbert house, one being driving over the speed limit another being using a mobile phone whilst driving. Jeremy wouldn't pick up his phone! For Fuck sake Jeremy.

Jeremy was lay on his bed in just black boxers with an orange waistband and a baggy grey shirt, covers a mess in a bunch. The bedroom door was thrown open; I mean who did he have to worry about coming in? Elena was with Stefan having a crisis of her own and trying to control her urges...and everyone else who cared about Jeremy was dead, except Ric who was in hospital in some sort of magical coma that Bonnie put him in until she can make sure he is sane and able to survivor.  
And well Bonnie, she left Jeremy, they weren't together any more. It was a mutual understanding (or more a Bonnie decision that Jeremy just agreed with). Bonnie is lovely don't get me wrong and they were good together but the relationship couldn't last through everything that happened.

I pulled off my shirt because if I was going to lie in bed with a crying friend I didn't want them to think I stink, that I have bad hygiene. Why did I choose a dirty shirt? Because I was in a rush. Because I thought he might hurt himself. Because I was worried about him.

The bed dipped as I climbed in next to him , his clothed back was against my bare chest as I wrapped one arm around his waist which went up his grey t-shirt accidentally but there was no argument so I left it there comforting him. My elbow lay on his protruding hip gently as my hand wrapped around and stroked his opposite side just below his chest.

For a few minutes he said nothing, his breathing began to even out as I hushed comforting words to him and then it was silent just our breathing filling the small room.

"I took too many pills,not enough to kill me but..." he sniffed. "I don't wanna do that. Again. Ever."

"I know" I whispered as I rubbed a circle in his back with one hand. We lay there for a while , i kept checking on his pulse and his breathing.

" Jer, are you okay?" A small female voice called from in the hallway, the voice seemed to be getting louder, so they must be getting closer.  
"Matt!" It squeaked causing my eyes to flash open, squinted to look at who it was. Elena. Why are vampires more beautiful? That's just wrong and unfair; they live longer, move faster, stronger and are better looking. I followed her eye line; she was staring at my arm. Why was she staring at my arm? Oh, because it was wrapped around her younger brother, my dead sisters ex...And he was in bed with her ex. Doesn't this look bad...great.

"Elena" I yawned trying to roll away from Jeremy but my arm was trapped under his hip. A small tired grumble escaped from him as I finally got my arm free, he, however, just pulled the thin blanket closer to himself not even attempting to wake up. Elena's eyes now widened even more as I revealed that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Matt, why the fuck are you half naked in my brothers bed, cuddling him?" She growled her fangs popping out and her eyes going blood shot, a small hiss could be heard from behind her (Stefan disapproving of something). Fuck. How could she be this angry? Oh right vampire equals heightened senses and emotions. She nearly lunged at me but Stefan, thank the lord, gripped her upper arm tightly stopping her from harming me. Her snarl shot through my whole body quite violently, awakening Jeremy. The young boy, startled awake, sat up quickly.

"Elena!" Jeremy yelped. "Why are you shouting at, sorry growling at, Matt?" Jeremy asked angrily his eyebrows furrowing. She retracted her fangs and just stared at the scene unfolding in front of her, Stefan's hand still attached to her arm.

"Are you 'with'Matt?" Elena spat at Jeremy, her fist clenching together. When did she start hating me?

"Elena, Elena,We are not together ! I was just cheering Jeremy up...with everything that's happened" I explained desperately. She didn't seem convinced, I do not like vampire Elena.

"Elena, get out. You can't keep treating Matt like crap now that you've got two vampire boyfriends, he is just being a good friend." Jeremy shouted in his usual angry tone, before he slammed the door in her face, sighing as he turned back to face me. I noticed the jeans I was wearing were very crumbled as my legs dangled off the edge of the bed.

"You didn't have to do that" I announced under my breath. Jeremy shook his head as he messed with the hem on his grey bed time shirt.

"Yes I did, do you want to take a shower?" He asked innocently. Wrong choice of words Jer. My eyebrow rose at the question. It took a few seconds for it to sink in why I was looking at him funnily. I...uh...didn't mean it ...like that" he stuttered unable to look me in the eyes as a blush crept up his neck to the top of his ears. I laughed loudly as I stood up and clapped him on the back.

"I know, dude" I chuckled.

As the hot water ran over my head falling over my closed eyes, gathering on my long lashes I placed my palms fingers spread on the cold tiled wall, the contrast making me shiver, to balance myself to stop me from falling over. How embarrassing would that be? Being found sprawled in the bath tub everything on show.

The pleasure of the warm water relaxing the muscles (and other sexual thoughts)was causing some blood to travel southwards. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the door click open. Who was it? I mean, why are they here surely they can hear the water running and know that I'm here. Without revealing myself (and scaring said person) I peered around the plain white slightly transparent shower curtain attempting to see my intruder. God! Jeremy. He was the one who offered for me to have a shower. He was defiantly having an off day. Maybe an off week.The overdose probably didn't help his thinking.

Jeremy squeezed the toothpaste out and put his toothbrush in his mouth. He brushed in quick strokes, circling his molars with practiced care. Making sure to brush his teeth well was one of the things his mom had always preached to him.

"Jer...Are you deaf?" I laughed vigorously still wrapping the shower curtain around myself; it wasn't leaving much to the imagination. He shot around a deer in headlights like expression on his face as the tooth paste dripped down his chin from his wide open mouth. Oh lord he totally forgot I was here...who did he think was in here?

"Throw me a towel, dude." I asked politely as I noticed his eyes drifting towards my semi hard on. The fluffy white towel was shoved in my face. His eyes darted back towards his toothbrush that was gripped in a fist, as I wrapped the too small towel around my waist (it showed part of my left thigh, my erection didn't help in the matter either).

Just when I was thinking that Jeremy had stayed a long time he had disappeared very quickly.

-  
"Jer, are you okay now?" I questioned as I pulled one of Jeremy's spare shirts over my head (it has some skull on it) which was a bit too small (just like the towel what is with all the thin people in this house?!)

"I'm good" he mumbled with a blush still evident on his cheeks, like it was permanent. He was so embarrassed about having to have someone comfort him. And then to walk in on said person in the shower when you were the one to offer one must have made it worse.

"Jer, there isn't any point...there's no need, to be embarrassed, it happens" I chuckled as I place a hand on the small of his back.

"How did I forget you were in the shower?" Jeremy blurted out using his hands for extra measuring in explaining his point. My smile on my face grew larger like the Cheshire cat, a smile ear to ear.

"I think you just wanted to see me naked" I joked, a whisper in his ear. I know that wasn't it, he just had too much on his mind.And too much influence affecting his thought process.  
-

I had to pivot (like a freaking ballet dancer) so I didn't crash in to Jeremy and spill everything in my hands. What the fuck? He looked unfazed that I nearly bulldozed into him on my way back to the kitchen. He was just staring at the floor. What is so interesting about the floor? I placed the plate of food on the kitchen counter gently.

"Jer, you feeling okay?" I asked as I titled me head to get a better look into his eyes. His doe brown eyes looked blown. He didn't take anything did he? My hands gripped his shoulders tightly finger nails digging into his skin through his hoodie. I shook him slightly violently. But the next thing I knew I was pushed up against the nearest wall, hands placed either side of my face and Jeremy's lips on mine. Obviously, my cave man brain kicked in( i wasn't even questioning why he kissed me) and all I could think about was the blood rushing south. Obviously. I pushed against his body as I placed another hand on his ass (that perfect round ass...not that I've looked at it before) Grinding our lower halves together. Attempting to deepen the kiss I bit him bottom lip, not enough to make it bleed I wasn't a vampire, but enough to cause him to gasp loudly leaving his mouth open and pleading for a fight for dominance. I have no idea why but I felt like I wanted our bodies to melt together, my tongue trying to get deeper in his mouth.

I lead us both over to the couch tripping a few times ,but not once letting our mouths detach from one and other,before his legs hit the couch and we fell on it in a tangle of limbs.

"Matt" Jeremy gasped when my lips retreated away from his soft pink lips. One of his fingers softly traced over my lips, he than ran his finger lightly over the scar on my upper lip. I took a sharp intake of breath, my self doubt taking control; I questioned whether or not he would care about my scars. Then I remembered all of his emotional scars and let out the breath before pulling him onto my lap.  
"We shouldn't be doing this" I mumbled into the crook of his neck before I began nibbling one part of his skin worrying it between my teeth , then licking it better afterwards.  
"I've dated your sister and you've dated mine" I added, my teeth still latched on to him. "And shouldn't we try dating first?" I chuckled, it was meant to be dinner first then fuck.

"So it doesn't matter! Your sister dated me when I was underage.So what could be worse? seriously Matt? I've already had dinner with you a lot, i've known you so long and i know so much about you so please, i think i'd know already if i liked you" Jeremy explained (obviously listing things he didn't think mattered) through gasping and sharp intakes of breath, his hands gripped tightly in my hair nearly pulling some of it out, it stung but fuck! It was hot. I really shouldn't be about to fuck Elena's little brother (technically cousin) for so many reasons.  
I'm not gay, he's probably not gay.  
He is vulnerable at the moment.  
And he my ex's brother and my sister's ex.

"Please don't stop now" Jeremy begged. Begged! As he ground his lower half against mine. He was being so hard to resist.


End file.
